Sacred Marshals
'''Sacred Marshals ''' The '''Sacred Marshals''' is the last line of defense for Olympus's Emperors. '''Overview''' '''The Sacred Marshals''' is a special organization that performs services for the Royal Family and the emperors. It has a considerable amount of fighting, organizational, and executive power compared to other organizations. Since serving theThe Emperors and the royal family is the primary purpose of the '''Sacred Marshals''', they do not interfere in [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gotei_13 t]he [[Olympian Special Forces]] affairs and the defense of Olympus even against major threats like Axel and his army. They are known to do whatever is required by order of the The emperors.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard#cite_note-3 [4]] The '''Sacred Marshals''''s authority supersedes the authority of all within Olympus and the Council of 52 . The Sacred Marshals is made up of 2 groups The[[ Royal Samurais| Royal Samurais]] ''' '''who protect the indigenous people of Olympus and the '''[[Holy Shoguns]] who protect the Emperors and the r'''oyal family. '''History''' Due to their status as a secret organization, the history of the Sacred Marshal is not commonly known. '''Transportation''' '''Organization''' The Royal Guard is known to promote War lords of the '''O.S.F. '''to their ranks.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard#cite_note-ch-108-7 [8]] The Sacred Marshals has no soldiers, and it only has 25 members, all of which are former War Lords. Their total power far surpasses the power of all the Olympian Special Forces and its mini division together.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard#cite_note-14 [15]]'''Nichiren Numajiri Yoshizaki ''' is the commanding [https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shinigami S]hogun of the Sacred Marshals.[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard#cite_note-15 [16]] Admittance All the members of the Sacred Marshals were War Lords acknowledged by the Divine to recognize their true purpose in life (representation of the Divine's Image). '''Notable Members''' '''Royal Samurai''' # '''Hirokazu Iwane Aishida: "Graceful impenetrable spirit"''' # '''Kiyohira Erize Tachibe: "Conniving immortal soul"''' # '''Mu Rina Zhengsheng: "An azure precocious fortitude"''' # '''Nariko Jouten Hirahuma: "Cold sadistic eyes looking down"''' # '''Nobuashi Danjuro Sakanoue: "Virtuous Rampant lone star "''' # '''Shizuka Osaki Masauhiko: "Resourceful General "''' # '''[[Shunāori Matsuhitō|Shunāori Una Matsuhitō]]: "Formidable Tactician "''' # '''Shyu Eka Jiaying: "Brightly crushing evil with a heartily smile"''' # '''[[Utamara Mitsubishi]]: "Military God with great Integrity "''' # '''Xing Seno Yasui: "The 1st Royal Samurai "''' # '''[[Yakiko C. Uesugi]] [Blue ardent blinking trample)''' # '''[[Rokorou Xi Shaō]]: ("Destroying Dreams in one Sweep")''' # '''Dayumi Toshiki Fukumitsu: "Holy Commander of Divine Speed"''' # '''Asanuma Asa Fujita: "Bewitching flower of Passion"''' # '''Bairei Sanjiro Kurosawa: "Absolutely Invincible"''' '''Holy shoguns ''' # '''Jakuchu Mitsuko Ezakiyu [The gentle strategist]''' # '''Jou Koyanagi ( A wise sage who seeks nothing but virtue for the world)''' # '''Katai Aratshi Hyōsuke {"Shining jewel on the Battlefield"}''' # '''[[Mitsuhide Sasade|Mitsuhide Tae Sasadā]] {A tyrant who loves the thrill for battle}''' # '''[[Mulan Zheng|Mulan Ari Zheng]] [A vindictive women who will do anything to fulfill her ambitions]''' # '''Natsumita Mari Nishihara <[A Goddess that dances within the Darkness)>''' # '''Xue Qiaolin [Flawless Imperial Beauty)''' # '''Yoshinobu Iseki Tsuchie |{A violent & loyalists spirit]|''' # '''[[Sudahara Tsukehara|Sudahara Emiko Tsukehara]] { "self made independent Admiral" )''' # '''(Head shogun): [[Nichiren Yoshizaki|Nichiren Numajiri Yoshizaki]] <[The Untouchable Ruler of the Shoguns}>''' '''Trivia'''